Miraculous Birthday
by Huicergo Montediesberg
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang paling mengherankan, menguras emosi, bahagia, dan mendebarkan yang pernah terjadi selama hidupku di dunia ini. Mulai dari kejadian yang aneh dan tidak terduga, belajar menahan emosi, hingga membuat perasaanku bahagia dan berdebar-debar telah kurasakan pada hari ini. Di hari ulang tahunku, 23 July. \Sasuke P.O.V / AU / Warning Inside! / RnR?\


**Persembahan fict dari Huicergo Montediesberg untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berulang tahun pada tanggal 23 July ini.  
Judul ini fict juga gak jelas, habis bingung ingin pakai **_**vocabulary**_** yang mana. Jadi, jalan tangahnya, yah... kugabungin aja semua kosakata inggrisnya dengan menggunakan tanda baca koma ditambah dengan mengurangi salah satu kosa kata dalm judul karena kepanjangan. Entah nyambung atau tidak itu belakangan, yang pasti mataku sudah berat banget nih! #gakpenting**

**Kemungkinan akan ada lanjutannya, tapi tidak tahu juga deh... lihat kondisi sang author-nya dulu, ya?  
**

**Ini dia...**** Semoga berkenan.  
Maaf jika pendeskripsian ada yang tidak jelas!  
Sorry for all miss typo!  
Maklum mengerjakan fict ini dari semangat sampai mata sudah tinggal lima watt.  
Enjoy this fict!**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
SasuSaku fic**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Story****:  
Fabulous, Marvelous, Wondrous, and Miraculous Birthday**  
**Huicergo Montediesberg™  
("This story is MINE")  
("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**Genre****:  
Friendship, Family, Romance(chapter mendatang jika semangat melanjutkannya)  
**

**.**

**Rated****:  
T**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, AU, Sasuke P.O.V and Many More**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**Fabulous, Marvelous, Wondrous, and Miraculous Birthday**

**In The Morning**

**_Sasuke P.O.V_**

Matahari pagi kali ini bersinar lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Semua itu dapat kutebak dengan sangat mudah karena sinar matahari itu menerobos masuk dari kaca jendela rumahku sehingga mampu membuat mataku yang terpejam ini membuka sedikit demi sedikit, memperlihatkan iris onyx kelam yang kubanggakan ini. Hal pertama yang biasa kulakukan saat bangun tidur adalah melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di sisi kiri dinding berwarna biru, warna favoritku.

_Sekarang jam enam tepat,_ pikirku.

Berusaha melawan rasa kantukku, aku memaksa badanku untuk bangun dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamarku ini. Setelah membuka semua pakaian yang kukenakan, aku dapat merasakan pancuran air _shower_ yang mengalir dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakiku, membuat penglihatan dan kesadaranku semakin jelas dan nyata. Mengingat waktuku yang tersisa tidak banyak, aku bergegas membersihkan tubuh dan rambutku seperti biasanya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku hingga mataku menangkap air bilasan yang menetes dari sejumput poni yang berada di kanan dan kiri kepalaku. Dan tiba pada saatnya aku mengelap tubuhku yang sudah basah dan keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan seragam khas sekolahku—Konoha International School, lalu merapikan rambut ravenku yang sudah mulai agak kering dengan menggunakan sebuah sisir.

Saat menyisir rambutku dengan perlahan, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan perkataan Naruto yang mengatai model rambutku ini seperti pantat ayam. Rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya hingga aku puas.

"SASUKE! AYO, BANGUN! SARAPANNYA SUDAH SIAP!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu!" sahutku. Entah terdengar atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting aku sudah membalasnya, bukan?

Dan tentu saja suara ibuku ini sudah kuduga sesaat sebelumnya, setiap hari ia pasti akan berteriak dari lantai bawah untuk memanggilku sarapan, bisakah ibuku mengecilkan volumenya sedikit saja? Bukankah ini kediaman Uchiha? Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan rumah untuk mengetuk pintu kamarku dan memanggilku untuk sarapan?

Dengan malas, aku mengambil tas ransel yang biasa kugunakan untuk bersekolah dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamarku. Seperti biasa, tiga orang pelayan di rumahku sudah menunggu aku menginggalkan kamarku untuk melaksanakan kegiatan mereka, yakni membersihkan kamarku.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Sasuke." Ketiga pelayan itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Bolehkah kami—"

"Hn." Aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan cepat, karena aku malas bertele-tele.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda."

Aku melihat para pelayan itu masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan melirik mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini ternyata egois juga, ya? Biarlah, kalau sudah watak mau diapakan lagi.

Saat sampai di ruang makan di lantai satu kediaman Uchiha ini, aku sudah menduga ayah dan ibuku sudah siap di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Jika ada yang bertanya kemana kakakku berada, jawabannya adalah dia sudah menjadi warga negara Rusia karena mengurusi beberapa cabang perusahaan ayahku yang berada di sana bersama istri tercintanya yang bernama... entahlah, aku lupa siapa namanya. Tidak penting.

"Sasuke, ayo makan! Nanti keburu dingin makanannya, sayang..." ucap ibuku—Uchiha Mikoto—dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

Mata ayah menatap ke arahku. "Ada apa denganmu? Cepat kita makan, nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah."

"Tidak apa-apa." Setelah disuruh oleh kedua orangtuaku untuk segera makan, aku mengambil posisi dudukku di tempat yang biasanya, di sebuah meja makan bundar keluargaku.

Berhubung kami keluarga terpandang dan terhormat di Konoha ini, jadi proses sarapan pagi ini terjadi begitu saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Karena perutku sudah merasa begah, aku memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari meja makan unutk pergi ke sekolah sesudah meneguk hingga habis jus tomat yang berada di gelasku.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pergi duluan, ya." Sesudah mengucapkan kata sakral kepada ayah dan ibuku, kakiku segera melangkah menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayanku di luar rumah sekaligus istanaku ini.

"Hati-hati," seru ayahku—Uchiha Fugaku—dengan tampang yang biasanya.

Sebelum aku meninggalkan keluar dari rumah ini menuju sekolahku, aku mendengar sebentar perkataan yang keluar dari ibuku. "Sasuke, kamu tahukan kalau hari ini ayah dan ibu akan—"

"Hn, aku tahu," ucapku dengan sedikit ketus dan meninggalkan kedua orangtuaku yang entah sekarang berekspresi seperti apa karena mendengar jawaban terakhir dariku sebelum mereka pergi ke Brazil jam sepuluh pagi nanti. Lagi-lagi aku akan sendirian di rumahku yang terlewat besar ini.

Aku terus berjalan menuju mobil Lamborghini Sesto Elementro milikku dan bergegas masuk dan membanting pintu kemudiku sekeras-kerasnya tanpa mempedulikan sedikit pun sapaan para pelayanku dan raut wajah bertanya-tanya mereka sekarang.

Aku menghidupkan mobilku dengan menekan tombol _engine start/stop_ di sebelah kanan _steer_-ku, menginjak pedal gas sedalam-dalamnya, dan merotasikannya hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat sehingga menghasilkan suara decitan ban mobil belakang yang menyelusup masuk hingga ke gendang telinga siapa saja yang berada di dekatku, termasuk diriku.

Sambil mengemudikan mobilku, aku berpikir sejenak sembari ditemani dengan alunan musik klasik yang berasal dari _music player_ beserta _headphones Beats Solo HD_ yang kugunakan di telingaku.

Seperti yang sudah kubilang kedua orangtuaku sekarang akan pergi ke negara Brazil untuk menangani masalah perusahaan keluargaku, Uchiha, yang katanya sedang mengalami krisis keuangan. Hanya perusahaan yang di Brazil saja yang kacau, kenapa was-was sekali? Masih banyak perusahaan Uchiha di seluruh dunia ini, 'kan? Apakah kedua orangtuaku sudah tidak memikirkan diriku lagi dan lebih mementingkan perusahaan mereka yang sudah besar di seluruh dunia? Ini semua tidak masuk akal.

Baiklah, sepertinya sudah lama aku bercengkramah dengan pikiranku sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang aku sudah mengendarai Lamborghini-ku ini sampai di dalam halaman sekolah. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir yang biasa aku gunakan. Di sebelah mobil kedua sahabat sedari kecilku yang selalu menemani aku di saat senang maupun susah, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah Konoha International School yang megah ini. Dan seperti biasanya, Naruto dan Sakura telah menunggu kedatanganku di depan pintu masuk sekolah ini.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto—teman sejak kecilku yang sering membuat onar dan tidak bisa diam, serta bermahkotakan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning ini terlihat sedang melambaikan tangan kanannya ke langit yang bebas. "Sasuke, ayo buruan! Bel pelajaran sudah mau dimulai, tahu?"

Sedangkan teman perempuanku yang bermahkotakan rambut _soft pink_ seperti _bubble gum_ yang terkadang ingin aku makan itu, hanya menatapku dengan senyuman indah selamat paginya seperti biasa. Membuatnya tambah manis dan... cantik. Sehingga tanpa kusadari aku membalas senyuman manisnya itu.

"Hn."

Aku melepaskan headphones dari telingaku dan membuatnya menggantung di leher jenjangku. Dan kami bertiga pun berjalan ke dalam kelas dengan ditemani pembicaraan ringan dengan sahabat di pagi hari.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas, aku diteriaki seperti biasa oleh para penggemarku yang katanya sangat nge-fans dan mengidolakan diriku karena ketampanan, keahlian, dan kepintaranku. Aku hanya bisa mendengar dan melihat suara dan aksi mereka saja. Jujur, kau tidak mudah untuk memberikan senyumanku kepada orang yang tidak dekat denganku.

Adegan yang tidak kusuka dari _fansgirling_-an ini adalah: Bagaimana Sakura dapat memberikan senyuman kepada para fans laki-lakinya dengan sangat mudah? Jika aku bukan Uchiha dan di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya HUKUM, aku pasti akan membunuh semua penggemar laki-laki Sakura yang terkadang bisa kelewatan itu. Entah memegang tangannyalah, disengaja untuk tabrakan bahulah, dan segala macam cara picik untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura. Berhubung aku ini seorang pemuda yang terlahir dengan nama Uchiha dan aku **bukan** pacar dari Haruno Sakura, jadi aku lebih mementingkan PRIDE-ku terlebih dahulu.

Seusai melewati suara teriakan dari para siswa dan siswi di sepanjang koridor sekolah, pada akhirnya aku, Naruto, dan Sakura telah sampai di dalam kelasku yang hanya beranggotakan dua belas orang ini. Bisa dibilang, kelas khusus.

"Hore, kita sampai!" seru Naruto layaknya anak pelaut yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di daratan setelah sekian lamanya berlayar.

Anehnya seruan Naruto, tidak direspon ataupun digubris oleh siapa pun di kelas ini. Aku memandang semua anak di kelas ini dan menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Minna, ada apa dengan kalian semua? Biasanya kalian ribut-ribut..." Kali ini Sakura mewakili apa yang sedang ingin aku tanyakan kepada mereka semua.

Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab—malah mereka semua membuang pandangan dan muka dari kami bertiga—Sakura menengokkan wajahnya ke arahku dengan tatapan bertanya, dan aku hanya membalasnya hanya dengan menaikkan kedua bahuku. Tidak tahu.

Dengan kompak, kami pun menghela nafas panjang secara bersamaan dan duduk di kursi kami masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Sedikit pun.

Hening. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa aura di kelas ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya—yang tadinya terkesan hangat dan nyaman, menjadi dingin dan... sepi. Seakan-akan tidak ada satu murid pun yang berada di kelas ini selain aku, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sakura serta Naruto. Ada apa? Apa terjadi suatu hal?

Beberapa kali aku mengecek jam arloji yang menggantung di pergelangan tangan kiriku yang kekar dan bertanya-tanya di dalam hatiku, _mengapa tidak ada satu guru pun yang datang ke kelas ini? Bukankah bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi?_

Hari ini sungguh hari terheran sepanjang hidupku, semuanya bersikap layaknya seperti mayat hidup yang sedang meratapi dosa yang diperbuat semasa hidupnya. Kecuali Naruto dan Sakura yang seru membicarakan suatu topik yang menurut mereka menarik. Terkadang mereka berbisik dan kemudian tertawa. Berhubung aku ini orangnya jarang berbicara, jadi aku hanya menatap ke arah luar kaca jendela yang sedang berawan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura berseru seraya memegang perutnya. "Aduh!"

Dengan gerakan refleks, aku langsung melihat keadaan Sakura yang berada di sebelah kananku dan memegang punggungnya perlahan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Tanpa kuduga, ternyata kami melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun yang sama. Ada apa dengan dunia ini sehingga kami dapat bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama?

Sakura terlihat meringis kesakitan. "Aduh... aku... ingin buang air kecil." Setelah mengatakannya Sakura tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

Sahabatku yang berambut jabrik kuning menghela nafas panjang sekaligus lega. "Aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa, Sakura-chan... Iya, 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn," responku singkat.

Sakura membangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi duduknya. "Baiklah, aku ke kamar kecil dahulu, ya?" Ia pun melengos pergi begitu saja. Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan kelas, ia menarik lengan Yamanaka Ino yang sedang termenung dalam diamnya untuk dipaksa bersedia menemaninya yang ingin ke toilet.

Kini kelas kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyiannya. Benar-benar membosankan. Dan entah kenapa sekarang Naruto malah dengan mudahnya berbicara dengan Nara Shikamaru, salah satu siswa di kelas ini. Dan aku hanya bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan suara mereka yang besar dan menggema di ruangan yang sepi ini.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Memangnya perusahaanmu termasuk hebat, Shikamaru?"

"Yah... setidaknya masih lebih hebat dibandingkan perusahaan Uchiha yang sedang mengalami kesulitan ekonomi di salah satu perusahaannya yang berada di Brazil itu,"

Perkataan Shikamaru berhasil membuat telingaku yang sedang mendengarnya memanas. Sasuke memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Setidaknya perusahaan keluargaku lebih merajalela di dunia ini dibandingkan dengan perusahaan keluarga Nara."

Tanpa diduga, adu mulut kami semakin memanas. "Oh, ya? Bukannya perusahaan keluargamu di Brazil itu mau gulung tikar, ya?"

Tatapan mata Shikamaru yang seperti melecehkan keluargaku yang tidak kusuka. Sekarang aku mulai bangkit berdiri, berusaha menyerah akan peperangan adu mulut yang sepertinya akan menjadi-jadi mengingat suasana yang tidak menyenangkan saat aku masuk ke dalam ke ruangan kelas ini. "Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang yang tidak ahli dalam bidang ekonomi." Kakiku melangkah ke depan kelas menuju ke luar kelas. Tapi suatu kalimat yang sukses membuatku panas kembali terdengar di pendengaranku ini.

"Lambang keluarga yang bentuknya seperti kipas kertas saja belagu," ujar Shikamaru dengan suara yang lantang sehingga seluruh murid yang terdiam dan termenung dalam pikiran mereka sendiri menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri di mejanya dan—pastinya—ke arahku yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas ini.

Dengan berani dan tanpa rasa bersalah, aku menunjuk Shikamaru yang sekarang terasa sangat menyebalkan dengan jari telujuk kananku. "Kau boleh menginjak harga diriku, tapi tidak dengan lambang keluargaku!"

Shikamaru menatap rendah diriku yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas ini. "Tapi memang benarkan kalau lambang keluargamu itu kipas, yah... seperti alat yang dengan seenaknya dipakai, ditaruh, dan dibuang jika sudah rusak dan **hancur**." Shikamaru menekankan kata 'hancur' di dalam kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke... Jika kau memang ada salah dengan Shikamaru minta maaf saja, nanti masalahnya bisa tambah panjang dan rumit." Sai—salah satu anggota kelas ini—yang tidak tahu apa-apa justru membela Shikamaru yang sejak pertama mengacaukan suasana hatiku terlebih dahulu.

Dengan sangat geram, aku menjawab, "Diam, kau! Tidak tahu apa-apa saja sudah berani membela orang dengan seenaknya sendiri!"

"Kalau mau menyelesaikannya secara _gentle_ di sini, sekarang juga, ayo! Aku akan meladenimu sampai kapan pun! Dan akan kubuktikan bahwa keluarga Nara lebih unggul dari U-chi-ha!"

Kedua telapak tanganku sudah terkepal dengan sangat erat, siap meninju siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "KAU—"

"_Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you..._"

Mendengar lantunan lagu dari suara seorang perempuan yang kukenal, aku mereflekskan badanku untuk melihat sang pemilik suara itu. "Sakura?"

Ia terlihat sedang membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun di kedua tangannya dengan dihiasi lilin yang menyala di atasnya dan juga ada Yamanaka di sebelahnya. Tunggu, tidak hanya Sakura dan Yamanaka. Tapi ayah dan ibu juga ada di belakangnya. Dan seketika ruangan kelas pun menjadi gaduh.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Suara teriakan ucapan selamat dari seluruh penghuni kelas membuat diriku tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Terharu... Tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan seraya menggeram kecil. "Argh, _shit_!"

"IYEY! UCHIHA SASUKE BERHASIL KITA KERJAI, MINNA!" seru Naruto seraya berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan memeluk tengkuk leherku. Tanda persahabatan.

Saat Sakura mendekat ke arahku dengan membawa sebuah kue di tangannya. Aku segera melakukan _make a wish_ di dalam doaku dan meniup semua lilin yang ada di atas kue itu, bahkan Naruto sedang sibuk mengambil fotoku dengan kamera SLR yang dibawanya. Suara terompet entah dari mana mengisis suasana di kelas yang tadinya sepi dan suram berubah menjadi ceria dan hangat.

Shikamaru pun berjalan menuju ke depan kelas dimana aku sedang berdiri sekarang. "Maaf, Kawan. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh untuk menghina, merendahkan, melecehkan, menginjak, serta mempermalukan dirimu dan keluarga besarmu dengan membawa nama keluargamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kawan. Walau sangat menyakitkan." Aku dan Shikamaru pun saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Beberapa lama kemudian, kita melepaskan pelukan persahabatan kita. "Tapi, lain kali aku akan membalasmu."

"Kalau itu, aku sudah pasrah."

Setelah Shikamaru, Sai mendekat ke arahku. Mengingat ia juga ikut andil dalam perdebatan ini, walau sedikit. "Maaf, ya, aku tadi ikut memanasi-manasimu." Sai memelukku dengan beberapa tepukan menenangkan di belakang punggungku.

"_It's okay, man_. Aku tahu kamu tidak mungkin sengaja," ucapku seraya melepaskan pelukan pertemanan kami. Dan pada saat aku melihat sekelilingku, semua teman-temanku sudah berada di depan kelas, mengelilingiku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, anakku. Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih besar dan dewasa sekarang," ucap ibuku sembari mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya.

"Yah, sepertinya kamu bukan anak kecil kita lagi," timpal ayahku.

"Terima kasih!" Aku pun tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagiaku karena kedua orangtuaku ingta akan hari ini yang bahkan aku sendiri saja lupa dengan tanggal dan hari apa ini.

Usai berpelukkan dengan kedua orangtuaku, Sakura—perempuan yang udah lama kusukai sejak kecil—mendekat ke arahku. "_Happy birthday_, Sasuke-kun!" Kami berpelukan singkat, kemudian Sakura memberi ceramah singkat andalannya. "Semoga kamu tidak tambah sombong, ketus, keras kepala, dingin, datar, dan egois!"

"Yah, semoga..." ucapku seraya memutarkan bola mata.

"Bukan hanya semoga, tapi juga harus diusahakan." Tangan Sakura mengelus rambut ravenku pelan. Yah, hanya dia—perempuan yang boleh mengelus rambut ravenku ini.

"OK, minna! Mari kita mengambil foto bersama kita! Semuanya harap merapat di depan kelas!" seru Naruto yang mulai sibuk mengatur posisi kameranya yang ia taruh di atas meja baris paling depan yang paling strategis untuk mengambil foto yang baik.

"_Free expression, please!_"

Dalam hitungan ke lima detik, kamera tersebut menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengambil gambar sesuai apa yang ada di depannya setelah lamanya detik yang Naruto atur tadi selama lima kali banyaknya.

Dan saat ini aku mengakuinya bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang paling membuatku berdebar-debar, emosi, dan bahagia di pagi hari ini.

_**~Fabulous, Marvelous, Wondrous, and Miraculous Birthday: In the Morning~**_

**Tsutzuku(?)**

**To be Continued(?)**

**Hari Senin | Jakarta, 23 July 2012 | Pukul 22.44 WIB**

**A/N:**

**OK, kuakui ending di atas gak nyambung banget.  
**

**Walau sudah hampir penghujung akhir tanggal 23... yang penting masih disempatkan untuk _publish_ mengenai ulang tahun Sasuke saat di pagi hari. Dan chapter berikutnya... mungkin akan di update, mungkin tidak.**

**Terima kasih jika sudah berkenan untuk membaca special fict for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday ini.  
Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna!  
Kalau boleh... Review, please!  
**

**Jaa, mata!**

**Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
I will correct it later!**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


End file.
